


Stream Incidents

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Corpse Husband Has Anxiety, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Good, Everyone Loves Corpse, Everyone Loves Corpse Husband, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Sean McLoughlin is a Good Friend, Sykkuno is a Good Boyfriend, Worried Sean McLoughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Keeping secrets was never Corpse's strong suit. Especially keeping secrets from his best friends. But, what other choice did he have? Sykkuno always agreed that keeping their relationship a secret was for the better, especially with Corpse's random burst of fame. Not wanting to potentially jeopardize that, Sykkuno was the one that suggested that they should keep their relationship out of the spotlight.Keeping their relationship a secret was becoming more difficult by the second, especially with the two streaming in opposite rooms of the house, in the exact same Discord call.Aka, Corpse and Sykkunos relationship becomes clear as day to not only their friends, but also their viewers, when Corpse accidentally walks into the room while Sykkuno is streaming.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Sean McLoughlin (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1477





	Stream Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been watching a bunch of videos of Corpse and Sykkuno simping over each other and I decided to finally write something about them.

Normally, Sykkuno would alert Corpse before he started streaming. Those days, the streams were usually planned beforehand. 

Communication was key between the two Youtubers. Random streaming was not uncommon between the two, but they both made sure to send each other texts to make sure that the other knew. 

The layout of the Youtubers shared house probably didn’t help either. Though the house did have two different bathrooms, Corpse always found himself going to the one in Sykkuno’s separate gaming room. Whether it was to say hello to his boyfriend, or because the soap seemed to smell better, Corpse didn’t know. What he did know however, was that he preferred that bathroom. 

During the streams however, Corpse would go to the other bathroom just to make sure that he didn’t disturb Sykkuno. 

In a relationship between two relatively popular Youtubers, communication was important, especially during the weekly streams that both Youtubers took part in. 

It was difficult though, trying to stream together while also being in rooms right next to each other. 

It was even more difficult playing a game about betrayal and sabotage. 

A perfect example of that would be the time Corpse killed Sykkuno by accident. Faint screaming could definitely be heard from the room over, though Corpse was smart enough to blame in on police sirens from down the road. 

It was a lazy day, something that was slowly becoming rarer and rarer as Corpse’s channel grew. 

Corpse had been relaxing all day, editing and playing Minecraft with Sykkuno. Corpse had finally finished his newest song that was coming out, so Sykkuno dubbed it a day to unwind. 

Corpse didn’t really think much about it when Sykkuno left the Minecraft server. He could hear his boyfriend moving around the room next to him, so Corpse figured that he was just going to the bathroom. 

Corpse made sure to check his text messages real quick, before he exited Minecraft and switched over to his editing software. 

A few minutes passed before Corpse heard Sykkuno settle back down, his chair squeaking softly. 

Corpse left his computer, standing up slowly before walking into the kitchen, his footfalls light against the tile. Corpse grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, quickly reaching into the drawer for a spoon before he walked over to the pantry for the box of cereal. 

Corpse let out a small groan as he realized the box of Frosted Flakes wasn’t there. 

Knowing that the box was new and that it was impossible for the box to be done yet, Corpse made his way to his boyfriend's gaming room. 

“Hey, Sy? Do you know where the…” Corpse’s voice trailed off as Sykkuno’s eyes widened. The sentence Sykkuno had been saying stopped, causing dread to fill Corpse as he realized what just happened. 

“Is...is that Corpse?” Rae asked, her voice flooding the room from Sykkuno’s computer speakers. 

“Wait, what?” Toast asked softly, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Corpse? Is that you?” Poki asked. 

“Uh, hi guys.” Corpse said, his voice muffled to anyone listening. 

“Hey Corpse.” Jack said happily, forgetting that not everyone knew about Corpse and Sykkuno’s relationship. 

“Sorry, Sy...uh, do you know where the cereal is? It isn’t in the pantry…” Corpse trailed off, his voice shaking slightly with nerves. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s in the cupboard next to the sink. I forgot to put it back.” Sykkuno answered back softly, not caring enough to mute his mic.  


“...thank you.” Corpse said before walking out of the room, closing the door softly as he went. 

Corpse could feel his breathing pick up as he went back into his gaming room, locking the door on his way in. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as all air left his lungs. Corpse slide down the wall the farthest away from his computer, his hands shaking as he clasped them together.

The thought of cereal was forgotten as Corpse struggled to breath, his chest heaving as his frantic thoughts tried to force air into his lungs. 

“Corpse?” Sykkuno’s voice called out from behind the locked door.

Corpse let out a small sob, his hand flying up to his mouth to try and conceal the noise.

“Corpse, please open the door.” Sykkuno said frantically, trying to open the door without concerning Corpse more. 

“C-can’t.” Corpse breathed out, his body tense.

“Corpse, please, please open the door. I need to see you. I need to know that you are okay.” Sykkuno said, his voice cracking slightly in panic. 

“Can’t m-move.” Corpse stuttered, gasps escaping him as he tried to calm down. 

“Corpse, baby, it’s okay. It’s alright. Just calm down for me. Listen to my voice. No one is taking the news harshly, okay? Jack already knew, he’s the one explaining everything to everyone as we speak. No one is upset with you, okay? I am so sorry that I didn’t text you. I forgot to before we started the stream. No one is upset or angry, I promise.” Sykkuno assured his still panicking boyfriend. 

Sykkuno’s heart skipped a beat when Corpse didn’t reply.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno muttered, his eyes widening. 

A soft click filled the silence, and Sykkuno’s hand immediately went to grab the doorknob. 

He walked into the room and crouched down next to his still shaking boyfriend, closing the door behind him. 

Sykkuno hated seeing Corpse in such a vulnerable state. The younger male was pressed against the wall, his head on his knees as he gripped his arms tight enough to bruise. 

“Corpse...come here.” Sykkuno said gently, grabbing onto Corpse’s arm, leading his boyfriend's body towards his own. 

Sykkuno wrapped his arms around the younger male, while Corpse buried his head in the crook of Sykkuno’s neck, tears quickly soaking the spot. 

“I am so sorry.” Corpse hiccuped, his body shaking against Sykkuno. 

“It is not your fault. I should have let you know, and I didn’t. This is not your fault. It was just bad timing. Plus, they would have found out eventually. Do not blame yourself for this, please.” Sykkuno muttered softly into Corpse’s hair, pressing a quick kiss to the fluffy mess of curly locks. 

“Is...are they mad that we didn’t tell them?” Corpse uttered after a few moments of silence. His sobs had slowed down to small hiccups and his panic attack had almost fully passed. All that was left was exhaustion. 

“No, no. Not at all. No one is mad at you. If anything, they are more concerned about you. Jack got really scared whenever you ran out of the room. After I told them that I was going to check up on you, he said that he would explain everything to not only the fans, but our friends. No one is mad at you, I promise you that.” Sykkuno said, running his fingers through Corpse’s hair as they sat. 

“I think I’m ready to go back out.” Corpse’s muffled voice spoke. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. I can go and say goodbye to everyone. I can end the stream and we can sit and watch TV.” Sykkuno suggested, worried that if Corpse does go back out, he might have another panic attack. 

“I think...I think we should address this now, as opposed to waiting until the news has already spread.” Corpse said, though he had yet to move from his position. 

“I don’t want to push you too hard. This week has been difficult, and I don’t want you getting sick because of the stress of it all. If you want to come out with me, that is totally fine. We can say goodbye together and let everyone know that we are together, but I don’t want to put you in risk of anything. Are you positive?” Sykkuno asked gently. 

“100%.” Corpse said softly. 

Sykkuno nodded and gently pulled away. He gave Corpse a quick kiss before pulling the younger man up. 

“Do you need me to help you walk?” Sykkuno asked, knowing that Corpse was mentally and physically exhausted. 

“I’m okay, Sy.” Corpse said as he stood up straighter. 

Sykkuno gently grabbed Corpse’s hand, just in case. Corpse gave Sykkuno a gentle smile before the two slowly made their way back to the gaming room.

“Sykkuno? Are you back?” Jack’s voice came from the computer speakers just as Corpse closed the door.

“Yeah, we are back.” 

“We?” Jack asked, obviously shocked to know that Corpse was back so soon.

“Yeah.” Corpse said gently as he sat down in the chair out of frame of Sykkuno’s camera.

“How are you feeling, Corpse?” Jack asked softly, not caring that everyone could hear them.

“I’m okay.” 

“Uh, so, Corpse and I wanted to address some stuff before we sign off,” Sykkuno said after a moment of silence. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get to play much today, but we both will probably stream sometime this week.” 

“That’s not really the important thing that we need to discuss though. I wasn’t in the room when Jack was explaining what was happening, so I’m not certain what all he told you.” Sykkuno stated. 

“One thing that you all probably know by now though, is that Corpse and I are together. We have been together for a couple months now. Probably around nine months, I think.”

“We also live together.” Corpse said softly, his voice raspy from crying. 

“We stream in two separate rooms, and we have been dating since before Corpse started getting really popular.” 

“I’ve already said this, but I’m going to say it again. If any of you have a problem with Corpse and Sykkuno’s relationship, you can kindly fuck off and stop watching their videos. Corpse and Sykkuno are two of the nicest people you will ever meet, and they are even better when they are together. If you have a problem with that, you can leave.” Jack said, addressing not only the fans, but his friends as well. 

“I think it is adorable.” Toast spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“I’ve been shipping you both from the very beginning. I’m very happy for you.” Rae said with a giggle, causing Corpse to let out a soft laugh. 

One by one, all ten people in the discord congratulated the duo, each one sharing their love and support towards the two. 

Corpse was shocked when he realized just how many people had logged onto the stream just to spread love and positivity. 

“Okay everyone. Corpse and I are going to go and lay down and watch some TV.” Sykkuno said before waving and leaving the discord call. 

Sykkuno turned to look at Corpse. 

“How are you feeling?” Sykkuno asked worriedly. 

“Tired, but mostly happy.”

The rest of that day was spent with Sykkuno babying his boyfriend, the two of them purposefully staying off of their socials. No matter what happened, they knew that they had each other, and that was enough for them. 

Te quiero hasta la luna y más allá

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly ship Sykkuno and Corpse's characters, but I figured, why not write something more realistic.


End file.
